federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2383
This page chronicles posts #10401-10520 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2383. *CP - January, 2383 *CP - March, 2383 Earth Plots Fourth Week Coming home, DENORIAN THAY explains to HEIDI THAY and ANNA that he has been offered a promotion to Admiral if they move to Bajor and he takes the role of Dean in the new psychology university - they agree to move. Cardassia Plots First Week Feeling sick, SIYAL REMARA goes with AVARIN INDUS to the doctors, wondering if she has finally conceived. She gets twice the good news when she discovers she is pregnant with twin boys! Getting back from the doctor, AVARIN gets the news MIRA PAVO is pregnant with his son and confronts her about signing divorce papers. ZEEKA PAVO convinces her mother to stay and she agrees to divorce. Going to RET PAVO’s home, AVARIN presents himself as Mira’s archon, but gets nothing but a fuss from the officer. In the Bern home, SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) talks to OZARA BERN about Celar and his involvment with the Damar’s and how he disapproves of Lana dressing him up. Ozara disagrees but they come to a compromise. MICUS KUSSEK feels like he is ready to leave the Venik house and tells KOHSII VENIK that he is leaving - after spilling the beans about a friend who has a secret to tell his wife. DURAS VENIK is drunk and is at the Bern residence looking for Ozara when SEN (ERON) comes out. They get into a confrontation about the woman before Duras leaves - calling Sen, Eron. Coming home, DURAS is overly happy with KOHSII but tells her he knows things he can’t discuss because she isn’t on the same level anymore. OZARA and SEN (ERON) talk once again, where they discuss Duras and his odd behaviour. Second Week Wishing to speak to DURAS VENIK about the incident at her house, OZARA BERN stops by a bar and the two start talking. One thing leads to another and the sexual tension snaps resulting in them having a heated affair! DURAS returns home, but acts weird because of what he’s done, prompting KOHSII to worry even more about their relationship. OZARA goes home too and explains to SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) about Duras’ woes and doesn’t participate in their usual intimate day. AVARIN INDUS makes the decision to have Pavo offed and seeks out DAYIN LETHO-EVEK, paying him to assassinate the target. Later on, AVARIN gets word that Pavo is dead and breaks the news to MIRA PAVO. She is shocked but interested in the inheritance money, as well as getting a new home. Preparing for the new house, AVARIN goes to QUESTA and asks for a loan, which she offers as an investment into his law office. RAYLON EVEK returns to his apartment with DAYIN and explains how he just took out MIRA and has ZEEKA PAVO kidnapped. Dayin explains he killed Pavo and Raylon won’t be able to collect on his bounty so they make plans to sell the girl. Finally, RANJEN UJAL (RHEA KUSSEK) is able to contact MICUS KUSSEK and explains the situation. He is shocked she is from the mirror, but tells her he isn’t going to leave Cardassia. SIYAL REMARA comes home to find AVARIN in shock after he hears the news about Mira, the baby and a missing Zeeka. She attempts to comfort him, but the loss is extreme. OZARA and SEN (ERON) have tension rise when he brings up the idea of Celar going into a boarding school. Ozara doesn’t like it and claws come out as they question the others parenting abilities. Third Week Worried about her husband, KOHSII goes to the Bern residence hoping to find Ozara but gets SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) instead. She confesses some of her worries but he isn’t able to help her. Later, OZARA BERN finds DURAS and confesses to him about her marital issues, as well as Sen’s true identity. Fourth Week With a house picked out, AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL REMARA are settled into the new place. Avarin offers more security and Siyal requests that her mother be able to live with them. KOHSII VENIK catches DURAS in a rather private act before finding a picture of Afon in his pockets. Starting to cry, he is prompted to open up to her and explain the child and his need to feel needed. Kohsii understands and offers to help him with the Makla’s situation. OZARA BERN and SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) get into another argument when she is no longer in the mood for sex. Bern gets angry as he is unsure what is going on. Finally, DURAS brings KOHSII to TODUS MAKLA’s home where she sees AFON MAKLA for the first time. Kohsii is disgusted with the apartment and prompts Duras to let Afon stay with them, but Todus is a drunk and harder to convince. TARYN REMARA finally arrives to the planet and AVARIN goes to pick her up. Once home, she offers him an old family hair comb to give to Siyal. The next day, TARYN goes to SiiSii’s and speaks to KOHSII about getting a job as a seamstress. Bajor Plots Third Week Wishing to offer some belated anniversaries, KATAL UNA makes her way to EVA DHOW’s home with UNA-KORAN JATAR. They talk about Eva’s love interest in Captain Maddix and Katal attempts to give some advice. Fourth Week Worried about his lover, CARILL SAVOI calls KITAAN DHOW to his home to speak with RANJEN UJAL (mOZARA BRIK) about why she is so sad. She confesses that she contacted her husband, which worries Kitaan. Enjoying Bajor, CARILL takes some time away from Ujal before running into SYBIL KNIGHT gardening in new apartments. They get together and have tea. KATAL UNA and CATHASACH UNA are able to have some personal time together, finally communication without the kids and making plans to have a vacation. KATAL later goes out to lunch with AMITY IOAN. Katal excuses herself to the bathroom leaving Amity to see CATHASACH involved in a construction accident and die (February 27, 2383). Arriving to the planet, VIDIAL TARLICA confronts CORBAN MADDIX about their daughters engagement - something he didn’t know about. They both agree that Bashir is a trouble maker! When RAJA comes home, MADDIX confronts her. She explains just just never had the time. AMITY goes to KATAL who is now staying at their home, but is keeping in her bedroom, in hopes of helping but just comes away feeling more guilty. In the Almin house, MARIAME ALMIN is working on EVA’s massage when she has to step out and TAHMOH ALMIN comes in, adding more sexual tension to the mix. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Displaced from his own universe, cCORBAN MADDIX is now in Universe A and confused about where he should be. CADENCE MADDIX and NRR’BT MADDIX suspect he is a bad guy and tackle him together, but finally relent before Hunter is called. In the linguistics lab, SHAWN MUNROE and ASHLEY MOSS are looking into the revealed scroll when they discover clues about the replacement Emissary - one that does not feel pain! cCORBAN is in lockdown at the house and calls EVA there to get some answers, surprising her with all his affection. Later, despite best intentions, EVA succumbs to cCORBANS wiles and the two end up making love ;) Wishing to help his wife out, KITAAN DHOW gets BRYCE WREN’s help with the temporal issues and he goes to work on getting cCorban back to where he belongs. Second Week Still working on the Bajoran scroll, SHAWN MUNROE runs into EBEN DORR with INDIRA. After talking to him, Shawn realizes that all the scroll’s clues point to Eben as being the new Emissary and bring him into the linguistics lab. Fourth Week Hoping to surprise BRYCE WREN, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT sets up a nice dinner for him and then two talk about their work. Up in the infirmary, VIDIAL is looking for Julian, but runs into NARYANNA DORR instead, getting some of the dirt on his previous relationships. Finally, JULIAN BASHIR arrives and VIDIAL tries to get him to break up with Raja but this time Julian stands his ground. Alt Universe Plots First Week After coming back from the storm in space, CORBAN MADDIX is hoping that he and JILLIAN HORTON are now in their universe. Leaving an injured Jillian in a shuttle, he comes home, only to find cEVA MADDIX in his house - as they’re married and have a daughter together! Corban leaves to get Jillian and regroup, but ends up coming back when he finds the shuttle gone. cEVA is able to help him destress by giving him some lovin! Needing to get help with finding Jillian, MADDIX goes to a local bar where he runs into cCADENCE DAINKEN and gets her to come along with him. Ready to head out, CORBAN says his goodbyes to cEVA with reassurances that her Maddix will return to her soon enough. Flashbacks Fourth Week February, 1st week, 2383 Just about to leave Bajor, EVA DHOW invites BENJAMIN WOLFE to speak with her. She explains it would probably be best that he stops his relationship with Elli as she needs time to recover. #02 February, 2383 #02 February, 2383 #02 February, 2383